


Sometimes Good Times Find You When You're Finally Not Busy

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mirrors, No Angst, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Technically Amanto, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Gintoki receives a client.Except, Gintoki won't accept money for this.
Relationships: Amanto/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sometimes Good Times Find You When You're Finally Not Busy

It was boring. _So boring_. Gintoki groaned and threw down his JUMP onto the coffee table, leaning against his couch and letting his head roll back so he could stare at the ceiling. His brain was buzzing, his eyes droopy. Downstairs, Otose's bar was silent. The old woman had taken Tama and Catherine out to do _something_ , leaving Gintoki free to make as much noise as he wanted for once. Kagura and her giant Inugami? Were out at Shinpachi's, helping Tae prepare food to freeze in advance so Shinpachi would always have something to eat. Gintoki had offered to help, but the kids had shooed him away, claiming he deserved some free time to himself. And he hadn't disagreed, free time was always nice.

Except he was bored. And lonely. And he would never admit it to anyone's face, especially not the kids, but he missed them and genuinely loved having them around. They made his world colorful, made the sun bright and the nightfall bearable.

By himself, he had nothing to do. Nothing except to remind himself that without the old lady downstairs and the kids bringing a smile to his face every day, he would have died against that tombstone, just another corpse in the graveyard.

Now Gintoki was just sad and moody. He didn't want to brood, had been making a habit of stopping himself before he could fall too far down that rabbit hole. Groaning loud, Gintoki jumped to his feet and stretched his hands over his head, eyes closed as he tried to stretch out the creakiness in his thoughts. He meandered into his hallway after to put on his boots, deciding that it was indeed a very nice day, and seeing how _everyone else_ was out and about, he might as well go out too. Get some fresh air. Look at the sky and the trees and bustling of life around him, and remind himself that he too was alive and he could enjoy the little things. He could find solace while he was alone, and he would find even more joy when the kids and old lady came back to him.

He could also find joy in _other_ things.

When Gintoki opened his front door, he paused in surprise, almost jumped and grabbed his sword, to be honest. Standing there at his front door was a small Werewolf Amanto, not much taller or bigger than Gintoki himself. He had his paw raised like he had been about to knock just before Gintoki had violently slid the door open, looked just as startled as Gintoki was.

“Uh-” Gintoki said.

“Oh-” The Amanto said just as Gintoki said.

“Sorry-” Gintoki choked out before laughing because the Amanto was also trying to apologize at the same time.

“Sorry, sorry.” The Amanto said loudly, cutting Gintoki off. He bowed at the waist, head dropping low. “If you are on your way out, I can come back later.”

“No, it's alright!” Gintoki said, hands in the air and waving the Amanto's concerns away. He laughed nervously, immediately deciding that a job might cure his boredom and earn him some brownie points with the kids. And. Maybe. Maybe he _really liked Werewolf Amanto._ No favoritism or anything.

“Are you here with a job? I'm actually free right now.”

The Amanto straightened, attentive brown eyes landing on Gintoki. There was something soft about them, but then again, Gintoki had recently come to _know_ the Werewolf species. There was always something hungry in those eyes of theirs.

“Yes. I have a job to request if you have the time to take it.” The Amanto said. His voice was stuttered and quiet.

 _Wow, so_ _meek and_ _polite._ Gintoki grinned before turning back around and taking off his boots. He accepted clients of all kinds, after all, Amanto included. “Yes, yes, I have time. Please come in!”

The Amanto slowly entered behind Gintoki, like he was trying to be extra careful of his movements, and paused to slide the door closed. The screen caught in its tracks four inches from closing, the Amanto struggling not to force the door closed but unsuccessfully closing it. He jostled it a few times before Gintoki decided to stop snickering and help, knowing the door was a problem for anyone who didn't know how it worked.

“Here, here, don't worry.” Gintoki said, skipping up to the door and wiggling it _just_ right so that it slid closed. “Never mind that, it happens all the time. I have a giant, hairy dog, you know? He's always just barging into everything and-”

Gintoki trailed off, mentally slapping himself in the face. He was talking to a _Werewolf_ about his hairy _Inugami_ and-

Gintoki shut his mouth, used his brain, and then changed the subject.

“Please come to the main room! Sit down! Do you want some tea?” Gintoki offered, spinning away, hoping he hadn't already offended his potential client. Leave it to him to get nervous and open his big mouth and start rambling. _I'm not nervous. I'm just… Werewolves don't make me nervous..._

“I'm alright, I don't need tea.” The Amanto said. He didn't move from the door though, standing a little awkwardly. “Actually, if it is alright with you, I would like to make my request from right here. You might decline it immediately so...”

“Oh?” Gintoki asked, spinning where he stood. He tilted his head curiously, his heart rate already picking up. “And what is it?”

“My name is Lyle. I am friends with Myrtle.” The Amanto said like Gintoki was supposed to know who Myrtle was.

“Myrtle?” Gintoki asked, hand going to his chin in contemplation.

“Um.” The Amanto chuckled, glancing away. “He said you called him Wolfe with an 'e'.”

 _Oh. Oh!_ Gintoki blinked, his smile frozen on his face. His brain blanked, memories, _images, and feelings_ , suddenly slamming back into him and making him _very_ excited. _Oh my god, is he here for-_

“He gave me your name and I understand if you want me to leave.” The Amanto said, eyes on Gintoki. They were gentle, gentler than Gintoki liked or needed, but he would always take what he could get. “You see, our species has a hard time finding humans with… your particular interests.”

Gintoki's smile cracked a little too wide on his face and he was immediately embarrassed. He decided to play dumb, to at least tease the timid Werewolf. “And whatever are you here for?”

The Amanto shyly glanced away. “I was wondering if you would be up for… you know...”

Gintoki's eyebrow quirked. He stepped closer to the Amanto, perhaps even predatory, eyes hungrily sliding up and down the Werewolf before him. His dark brown fur was short but it looked incredibly soft, possibly brindle in the pattern for there was a darker shade of brown rippling through. His claws were neatly clipped and filed so they weren't sharp, his demeanor gentle and appeasing.

“ _For_?” Gintoki asked, his smile turning coy, and the Werewolf instantly perked a little. His fur didn't bristle, but he suddenly looked hopeful.

The Amanto cleared his throat, looking downright awkward in Gintoki's doorway. He tried to sound confident, but his voice cracked nervously. Gintoki thought it was adorable. “I am asking for a one night stand, I suppose. I can pay you for your time if that's what you want.”

“No payment. I'd do it for fun.” Gintoki grinned, still skulking closer, enjoying the power he felt when the Werewolf subtly lowered his gaze. “And what kind of night are you interested in?”

The Amanto glanced over to him shyly, and he didn't even have to open his mouth for Gintoki to _know_.

–

Home alone, Gintoki still met the Amanto later that night for their little romp under the stars. As exciting as the prospect of getting caught was, Gintoki still wasn't sure he _wanted_ to get caught, and knowing his luck someone would come to see him without knocking and catch him getting pounded into like a dog on the floor by a giant furry wolf.

So just after sunset, Gintoki found himself in yet another little hotel, opening the door to the room Lyle had sent him hours earlier.

The room was bright. It was clean and well lit, which Gintoki instantly liked and hated. He had his preferences, but sometimes a change of pace was nice. And the shy Amanto already waiting for him would do for a nice change of pace. The Amanto was seated on the large bed in the center of the room, the red sheets bringing out the reds in his fur. Gintoki eyed him up for a moment, letting the nervous Werewolf do the same. He was timid in nature, submitting which Gintoki wasn't sure he liked, but he wouldn't complain. What he wanted, any personality could give him, after all.

Gintoki locked the door behind him before leaning back against it, staring down his nose at the soft little Werewolf. He cracked a smile, and the Amanto's furry ears perked at him. “ _So._ ”

“So.” The Amanto said awkwardly. If he had been human, Gintoki imagined he would have been blushing. The timid ones had their own charm, after all. With the right partner, even the shy ones could find their confidence.

“Have you ever done this before, or are you finally succumbing to your peculiar cravings?” Gintoki asked because _that_ was a very important question he had forgotten to ask earlier.

The Amanto huffed, shrugging. “I've done it once. As I said, it's hard to find humans who...”

Gintoki only hummed in acknowledgment before pulling his blade from his belt. He leaned it against the nearby wall for safekeeping before slowly stalking away from the door and to the Amanto on the bed, pulling at his belts as he did so. He didn't break eye contact, reveling in the way the Amanto suddenly seemed to sweat nervously as he approached.  
By the time he was slinking up in between the Amanto's knees, Gintoki's yukata was hanging open off his shoulders. He leaned forward, one palm pressing to the Amanto's furry head, surprised to find the texture velvety soft. He pushed Lyle back, his fingers sliding contently through the very soft fur on his face, before Gintoki dropped to his knees, pushing Lyle's thighs further apart.

“It's your first time with _me_ , so it might as well be your first time.” Gintoki said, his hands pulling the draw-string around the Amanto's trousers. He snuck both palms under the fabric, hands enjoying the sleek fur as he gathered the Amanto up between his fingers. Gintoki pulled Lyle free before playing with him, one hand kneading the base of the furry appendage.

“I'm not experienced-” The Amanto sighed when Gintoki squeezed, one hand raising like he wanted to place it on Gintoki's head but ultimately it went back to the bed. He leaned back on his hands, claws scrunching up the satin sheets. His mouth parted, white teeth glittering in the fluorescent light. Gintoki's mouth was suddenly wet.

“Don't worry about me.” Gintoki said, eyes sliding down when the Amanto suddenly showed pink, excitement pouring into Gintoki's own groin at the sight. “Don't worry about me at all.”

Gintoki dropped his face down, tongue lapping at the soft pink organ. As the Amanto became aroused and erect, Gintoki slid his mouth down over him, sucking and sliding until he was hitting the back of his throat. The Amanto whined above him, fingers scrunching in the sheets. Not only was he shy, but he was quiet too.

Cute.

When it became too much for his mouth, Gintoki popped off him, mucus and saliva connecting his lips to the Amanto's straining erection. Glancing up, Gintoki was pleased to see the Werewolf shudder, one hand close to his mouth like he was trying to be quiet. In the end, he hadn't placed his hand on Gintoki's head, which Gintoki didn't really mind. Confidence could be made, after all.

“Don't be so shy.” Gintoki teased as he stood up, shedding his yukata as he did so. He popped the button on his own pants, shoving them down before reaching forward and tugging at Lyle's shirt. The Werewolf got the hint, pulling it off, and the second he was free, Gintoki shoved him by his shoulders so that he would fall back on the bed. The Amanto whined, eyes wide on Gintoki, but Gintoki didn't explain. Instead, he climbed over him, straddling the Werewolf's wide waist, already straining from the position. Gintoki stood upon his knees before reaching back, stroking the Amanto firmly, coating his hand until it was slick and white.

“Please be careful.” The Amanto said, his hands gently landing on Gintoki's spread thighs.

Gintoki laughed as he plunged two fingers inside himself, his earlier prep from before he had even left his house working in his favor. Gintoki leaned forward on his knees and tilted his hips, letting the Werewolf see his hand plunging three fingers in and out. Lyle's eyes locked underneath Gintoki, and when Gintoki reached back and grabbed him again to guide him, it seemed the Werewolf had swelled even larger than before.

“Odd Jobs-”

Gintoki shushed him as he sank onto him, his eyes fluttering shut as the Amanto's girth stretched him wide and open. Lyle tightly grabbed onto his thighs, a breathy moan leaving him. Gintoki let his head tilt back as he sunk down with a quiet noise, only taking in half the Amanto's length on the first go. He rolled his hips with a deep breath, his hands sliding into the Amanto's soft belly, fingers clinging gently to the fur. He slid mostly off before pushing down further, a soft sigh that was almost a whine leaving Gintoki's mouth when the Amanto filled him up just _right._

They rocked slowly together, Gintoki able to take in most of the Amanto's length but not the last inch. The room was quiet around them aside from their heavy breaths, Gintoki deciding that sometimes it was nice when his partners didn't talk to him. When Gintoki's pace started to quicken, the Amanto became brave, rolling his hips too, pushing into Gintoki gently before pressing a little harder.

“That's good.” Gintoki sighed as he sat up straight and leaned back. His hands slid down his own chest, catching the zipper of his shirt and slowly dragging it down until it popped open and was bouncing with them. The werewolf tracked his movements, that muzzle parted, teeth showing as the Amanto panted.

Gintoki moaned, his pace quickening, and then suddenly the Amanto was whining low in the back of his throat and thrusting up into Gintoki, deep, _too deep_ , and Gintoki was suddenly being aggressively rolled onto his back and spraying all over himself before the best part. The Amanto was out of him before he could knot, spraying all over Gintoki's stomach as he hovered over Gintoki on his elbows and knees. Gintoki moaned, pleasure flashing over him at being trapped beneath the Werewolf, the Amanto's hips undulating into Gintoki's lower belly as he rode out his high.

Gintoki was slightly disappointed, but he was still satisfied. He chuckled, grinning up at the Amanto because in the end, it had been good. _If only he had taken control from the beginning._

“You didn't have to pull out.” Gintoki said, glancing up to the Werewolf with a satisfied grin. “I enjoy _that part_ too.”

“I doubt that.” Lyle muttered, his voice low and growly. He sounded concerned. Gintoki only sighed.

The Amanto groaned as he shifted, more fluids seeping out of him and Gintoki suddenly realized he _really enjoyed_ being covered disgracefully like this. His belly was wet with a river of semen, legs splayed wide still, the Werewolf hovering over him so dangerously with claws and teeth and a delicious size difference. Gintoki couldn't help but feel excitement tingle back down his spine.

After a moment, the Amanto rolled off of him and onto his back beside him, one clawed paw to his forehead. Sluggishly, Gintoki rolled over onto his stomach, not caring that he was smearing himself all over the blankets. That's why he didn't do this at home – the cleanup would have been hell.

“I might be complaining about how fast it was,” Gintoki said, his voice lilting teasingly, “but I'm _not_ complaining that we might have time to go again.”

The Amanto glanced over to him then, a goofy little smile on his face. His face lit up like he had never considered it. “You really are a demon, aren't you?”

“I'm going to go clean off.” Gintoki chuckled, before rolling away and getting off the bed. He shed his shirt to the floor as he headed into the bathroom, giving the Amanto some time to cool down. He left the door open as he moved over to the lavish countertops, deciding that he might as well clean himself up before everything started to dry. It hadn't been the most exciting night of his life but he was still satisfied.

And there was still time.

But before Gintoki could even turn on the tap, Lyle was there in the doorway slinking closer like a shadow. The way he moved was predatory, hunched for a moment before dropping down to all fours, muscles rippling beneath his sleek fur. He had shed his pants, nothing but Werewolf on full display. His chocolate eyes were locked on Gintoki, and Gintoki suddenly felt the hairs rise on his arms.

“Please. Allow me.” The Amanto said casually, his voice a little gruff. He didn't wait for Gintoki to respond.

Gintoki turned around from the sink, eyes on the Werewolf as he approached, his mouth splitting open to show teeth before that large, warm tongue suddenly lapped at Gintoki's stomach, sticking to his skin as it swabbed away the fluids. Gintoki sighed as he leaned his hips against the counter, hands curling around the edge because _this_ was a pleasant surprise. Lyle's tongue started high on his chest before sliding down, the flat of his tongue swiping across most of Gintoki's torso as he licked and cleaned. Gintoki reached out, placing on hand on the Werewolf's head, his fingers scrunching into the fur behind one ear. Lyle growled gently, the sound vibrating against Gintoki's tummy. Lower and lower, the tongue became wet and heavy until it was sliding down to Gintoki's thighs, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh there. Gintoki sighed as the Amanto slid his tongue over his groin, cleaning him thoroughly and carefully before that cold wet nose pressed into Gintoki's heated skin, sliding down between his legs as the tongue slid further back to flick at his leaking ass.

Gintoki moaned, slapping a hand over his red face because this was _not_ something he'd ever done and he certainly hadn't expected to be turned on by it. He widened his stance, letting the Amanto's face get under him, that tongue delving inside of him and making his knees shake. He moaned again as the Amanto lapped him up, before Lyle's head appeared beneath him, those soft brown eyes glancing up like a puppy sitting for a treat. He licked his chops, those eyes unblinking as they intently focused on Gintoki's.

Gintoki was hard again, his blood thrumming through his veins. With his hand placed over his mouth, he must have looked needy, because Lyle suddenly stood up on his hind legs and trapped Gintoki against the counter. Without a word, the Amanto snagged his fingers into Gintoki's hips and spun him around against the sink, his warm wet arousal pushing up and into Gintoki once again.

Gintoki moaned as he bent in half, palms flat against the sink. Glancing up was a mistake, his flushed face staring back at him in the large double mirror, the Werewolf hovering over him suddenly making eye contact as he started to thrust into him as deep as he could possibly go. Lyle shoved in that last inch this time, Gintoki's voice knocking out of him on each delicious thrust. Gintoki's erection bounced against the sink as the Amanto snapped his hips quickly, the panting over Gintoki's ear while the Werewolf's claws dug into Gintoki's hips; the fur sliding smoothly against his sweaty back; the way the Amanto sunk into him deeper than any man could; it all pushed Gintoki over the edge again.

Gintoki's head tilted back as he came with a loud, strangled cry, the Amanto whining pleasantly in response to the tightening of Gintoki's body before hurrying to finish himself. The exertion burned perfectly in the moments after, too much, too hard, too fast, but Gintoki was panting and gasping noisily, the extra stimulation almost hitting better than the actual sex beforehand. Lyle finished without pulling out, filling Gintoki up wet and dripping, before knotting deep inside of him.

Gintoki keened, pressing back against the Werewolf, his hands scrambling to find purchase before snagging into the furry paw placed by his head. Gintoki moaned as the pressure built, his hips desperately pressing back as the Werewolf held him firmly in place with his knot. Gintoki cried out, _did he just come dry_ , a strangled gasp leaving him when he could finally breathe once again.

Panting for breath, Gintoki finally pried his eyes open, his disheveled appearance in the mirror making him tremble in pleasure, his body thrumming as the pressure started to release. His brain was mush, face flushed red, and lips dripping with an embarrassing amount of drool.

After softening a moment, the Werewolf noisily slipped out from Gintoki, a rush of fluids trailing hotly down Gintoki's thighs. Gintoki moaned into the sink counter at the sensation, still dazed, the spinning pleasure only getting worse when the Werewolf dropped to all fours behind him and started to lap at his skin again, cleaning up his own mess.

“Oh God.” Gintoki whimpered, his hands curling around the sink as his knees started to shake violently from the strain, the pleasure shooting too high in his head. The Werewolves tongue delved into him, and Gintoki felt his legs give out. “My legs. I need to sit.”

The Amanto helped him slide down the counter before returning to his earlier ministrations. Gintoki moaned, hands sinking into the Amanto's fur as the Werewolf aggressively pressed his face between Gintoki's thighs, wet nose against Gintoki's navel, hot tongue lapping up everything it could reach. Gintoki's feet lifted from the floor as he was pushed down onto his back, his head slamming back into the counter, eyes squeezed shut. He tried not to press his knees together, locking the Amanto's head between his legs, but after that tongue slipped into him briefly once again, Gintoki was moaning and closing his legs around the Amanto's neck.

The Amanto lifted his head when he finished, licking his maw once again and snapping his teeth shut with a cheeky grin.

“Good?” Lyle asked, still trapped between those thighs. He tilted his head, ears flopping cutely and Gintoki was struck by how _fucked he was._

Gintoki's mouth was wide open as he panted, his eyes half-lidded and exhausted. He only hummed a moan, before weakly spreading his legs and pushing at the Amanto's face.

“Oh my God, _yes_.” Gintoki huffed, pushing at the furry being with his foot when Lyle didn't move far enough away. He laid back, still catching his breath. “ _Oh_ … I need to shower.”

The Werewolf laughed before dragging Gintoki to his feet when he stood up. Gintoki reached out for the sink counter, a little wobbly. It was better, but Gintoki couldn't remember the last time his legs had shaken so badly after consensual sex. _Holy shit. It's possible I'd call him again._

“Don't fall.” The Amanto said with a cheeky laugh, before disappearing from the room. _He's found his confidence too, oh fuck. Please._

In the shower, Gintoki tried to stifle his laughter. He hadn't expected _this_ , hadn't expected it to end so well _._ To be wavering on his legs like they were made of jelly, to feel so sated and content that he was sure he would go home and immediately fall asleep, waking up in a great mood. And perhaps it was definitely strange of him to crave such company, but after the work to get here and the waves of pleasure, it was worth it.

Out of the shower, Gintoki noticed his clothes folded neatly on the sink counter. And outside the room, Gintoki realized he was alone.

 _Doesn't linger_ _, either._ _Nice, very nice_ _._ Gintoki liked this. He liked to be surprised and pleased, and he liked that they wouldn't bother him, wouldn't cling. The memory wouldn't be overwritten with a worse time, and he could salivate at home with a hand in his pants, wishing he could do it all again.

This was the first guilty pleasure Gintoki didn't _actually_ feel guilty about.


End file.
